Love's To Blame
by Twistedloveaffair69
Summary: Drabbles in the life of Bella and Jacob if their genders were reversed and if they were siblings. Genderbent!Jacob/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Love's to Blame**

 **Summary:** ** _How much I wished that Jacob Black had been born my brother, my flesh-and -blood brother, so that I would have some legitimate claim on him that still left me free of any blame now.  
_** **Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 9, p.218**

 **Drabbles in the life of Bella and Jacob if their genders were reversed and if they were siblings.**

 **Warning:** **If incest bothers you, I'd suggest not reading it. Adult concepts.**

* * *

 **Drabble One: Some Stories Are Better Left Untold**

 ** _"_** ** _There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."  
― _****_Mark Twain_**

* * *

"Why are you so serious all the time?" Jacqueline asked, flopping down on the couch and pouting. "What's so interesting about all this Shakespeare stuff anyway, the guy died like a hundred years ago?"

Nicholas gave her a dry look and put down his copy of Romeo & Juliet.

"If you read the books, you'd understand," he stated, and tried to pass her the book.

Jacqueline shook her head and scooted away from him.

"I'll just rent the movie," she said, and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourself," he muttered, before going back to his book.

Jacqueline stuck out her tongue at him, before grabbing the remote and turning to the MTV.

Nicholas glared at her and she changed the channel to lifetime.

Nicholas went back to ignoring her and Jacqueline watched him out of the corner of her eye.

He was gorgeous.

Not in a celebrity sort of way. It was more subtle. It was his dark brown hair, which sometimes seemed red in the sunlight. It was his soft chocolate brown eyes that were always so open even if the rest of his face was indifferent. His fair skin that turned red at the drop of a hat. She especially loved his smile….just the barest lift of his lips but it still made her heart beat like the flutter of a birds wings.

Jacqueline leaned back against the couch and rested her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick blew out an exasperated breath but didn't push her away.

Jacqueline closed her eyes and scooted closer. This was perfect. If she could spend the rest of her life next to Nick then she didn't care about anything else.

 **"** **A sacrilege! An abomination in the eyes of the Lord! She did not fall from Grace! She leapt! Into the arms of a man whose vein pulsed with the same blood as hers! Not a stranger, but her own** ** _Uncle_** **!"** the woman on TV shouted and Jacqueline moved away from Nicholas as if she were burned.

She hit the information button and realized that she'd accidentally turned to Flowers in The Attic. She blushed and looked over at Nicholas. Nicholas was watching the movie with a troubled look on his face.

"Nick?" Jacqueline said, placing a hand on his shoulder and he brushed her off.

He stood up and left the room, leaving his book behind. Jacqueline listened to his footsteps fade away before the slamming of his room door. She sighed and switched off the TV.

She really wanted to spend time with Nick…without Elizabeth hovering around and giving her the creeps. She picked up his book and, after a moment of hesitation, started reading.

There had to be a reason that Nick found these books to be so entertaining…but by the end she was left with a strange longing.

Not for Romeo and Juliet…that was just… _ **Ugh**_.

But for Paris and Juliet….for what could have been.

Though his love wasn't as obvious or as passionate there was a genuine quality to it….He desired her, he would have married her, and they could have grown to love each other in a less reckless way than her love for Romeo.

Juliet left the book sitting on the couch and went to her room.

She wondered if there would ever come a day where someone would write a book about her.

 ** _Nicholas & Jacqueline An Immoral Love Story. _**

She shuddered.

On second thought, maybe their story was better left unwritten.

* * *

" _I think it'd make things easier, if we were related."_

" _How would that make things easier?"_

" _I wouldn't have to choose."_

" _You know what I think? I think we'd go to hell."_

 ** _\- ocho, theidiotgirl, i utter what I dare not speak_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Okay, this sounds weird but I had an idea. Jacqueline was the result of an affair between, Charlie and Sarah which is the reason for Renee and Charlie's divorce so Nick and Jacqueline are half-siblings. Sarah died during childbirth. Kind of confusing I know but just bear with it._**

 ** _The Drabbles aren't really in order but they should be easy to follow._**

 ** _Please review!_**

 _ **Review**_

 _ **R.E.V.I.E.W**_

 _ **Read It**_

 _ **Enjoy It**_

 _ **Validate It**_

 _ **Invite Others to View It**_

 _ **Enjoy It Again**_

 _ **Write a Review**_

 _ **I'm not going to beg….**_

 _ **PLEASE, REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR AND JACOB ON TOP? I'M DOWN ON MY KNEES BEGGING, PLEASE!**_

 _ **WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS? GO REVIEW THIS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's to Blame**

 **Summary:** ** _How much I wished that Jacob Black had been born my brother, my flesh-and -blood brother, so that I would have some legitimate claim on him that still left me free of any blame now.  
_** **Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 9, p.218**

 **Drabbles in the life of Bella and Jacob if their genders were reversed and if they were siblings.**

 **Warning:** **If incest bothers you, I'd suggest not reading it. Adult concepts.**

* * *

 **Drabble Two: Does my being half-naked bother you?**

 ** _"_** ** _And yes, I'll admit, I am jealous. I'm jealous of every minute you spend with him, of every concerned expression you send his way, of every tear shed, of every glance, every touch, and every thought. I want to rip him to pieces and purge him from your mind and from your heart. But I can't."  
― _****_Colleen Houck_**

* * *

Jacqueline lay in her bed glaring at her wall. She wasn't trying to eavesdrop but the wall between her room and Nick's was thin.

"I love you." Nick said. "Do you love me?"

"I told you, Love. You are my life now," Elizabeth purred and Jacqueline wanted to punch her in her face.

 _It wasn't fair._

"God, you're beautiful," Nick said and then they got quiet so Jacqueline could only assume they were kissing.

"Wait," Elizabeth suddenly said.

"What?" Nick asked, slightly panting so Jacqueline guess she was right about the kissing.

"I think we should stop. I don't want to hurt you," Elizabeth said, in her fake-I'm-About-to-cry- voice.

She rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back.

"The only thing that could hurt me is not being with you," Nicholas declared.

This was **_torture_**.

"Oh, Nick," Elizabeth said, then silence again.

If she wasn't such a masochist she'd leave…or at least cover her ears.

"Don't ever leave me," Nicholas begged.

 **But…**

"I love you so much," he confessed.

If sometimes, if she tried hard enough, she could imagine that Elizabeth wasn't in her Nick's room. She could imagine that he wasn't saying those words of love and devotion to that **_Stuck-Up-Ice-Queen_** but instead was whispering those words in her ear.

Cullen didn't know how good she had it. Nicholas was constantly showering her with love and attention, telling her how beautiful and perfect she was, always touching her and kissing her… _It wasn't fair._

They'd only been dating for a few weeks. He shouldn't be that attached!

It was _unnatural_ and _unhealthy_ …and she was being a hypocrite.

Jacqueline felt sick to her stomach.

Elizabeth Cullen was a moody, self-centered, **_bitch!_** She didn't deserve Nick. She was always pulling him closer only to push him away without any warning. She didn't even eat!

Once, Jacqueline saw her throw a whole tray of food in the trash during lunch. Was she anorexic?

The one time Charlie forced her to eat dinner with them, she only ate a few bites before saying she was full and asking to use the restroom. Jacqueline heard her throwing up.

Was she bulimic?

Jacqueline couldn't understand why Nick would want to be with someone like her. Sure she was pretty…but she was always so solemn and depressed looking.

Nick needed someone who could make him smile. Someone who could make him laugh. Someone who understood him. Someone to hold him if he had a bad day. Someone who laughed with him instead of at him. Someone like…like Jacqueline.

"I Love you, my little Lamb," Elizabeth said quietly, not quietly enough for Jacqueline though.

"I love you more, my beautiful Lion,"

Okay, that was enough.

Jacqueline got out of bed and stomped as loudly as she could around her room, opening drawers, slamming them closed, and then doing the same to her closet.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I lost it!" she cried, making sure to be heard. "How could I be so stupid?"

She paused and heard footsteps. Then Nick poked his head in her room.

"What's up, Jackie? I'm trying to sleep," he said and Jacqueline wanted to call him out on his lie but she wasn't supposed to know about Elizabeth's midnight visits.

"I can't find my blue nightgown," Jacqueline lied.

Nick glared at her.

"Well, wear another one," he stated and Jacqueline gave him a bright smile.

"Wow, that's a good idea. Thanks, Nick," She said, and hugged him.

Nick chuckled, and mumbled something in her hair that she couldn't make out before hugging her back. Then his hand made contact with her bare back and his eyes widened. He pulled away and realized that he was hugging her in just her underwear.

"Damnit, put some clothes on," he demanded, covering his eyes.

Jacqueline smirked and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Sorry, Nicky. Does my being half-naked bother you?" she asked, in her most innocent voice.

"Yes," Nick said, "So, please out on your gown or your robe or something."

Jacqueline laughed and grabbed her robe.

"There, all covered," she said and Nick sighed in relief.

"Good night, Jackie," he said, and Jacqueline wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him cheek.

"Good night, Nicky," she purred and swore she could feel something hard press against her stomach before Nick shoved her away and almost ran out of the room.

She fell back on the bed and smiled, not caring what was going on in the other room.

Because now she knew one thing for sure.

Nick found her body attractive.

She glanced down at herself, looking at her body. Maybe she'd walk to school tomorrow and start working on her legs.

Then the next time Nick saw her body, he wouldn't be able to leave.

She laughed loudly, ignoring the angry hisses she could hear coming from the room next to hers.

* * *

 _"_ _To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."  
― __Federico García Lorca_ _,_ _Blood Wedding and Yerma_

 _ **Please Review!** **Please review!**_

 _**Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please Review!**_

 _**Please review!**_

 _**Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love's to Blame**

 **Summary:** ** _How much I wished that Jacob Black had been born my brother, my flesh-and -blood brother, so that I would have some legitimate claim on him that still left me free of any blame now.  
_** **Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 9, p.218**

 **Drabbles in the life of Bella and Jacob if their genders were reversed and if they were siblings.**

 **Warning:** **If incest bothers you, I'd suggest not reading it. Adult concepts.**

* * *

 **Drabble Three: Had he once felt as I do?**

 ** _I've come to realize that destiny can hurt a person as much as it can bless then I found myself wondering why of all the people in the world I can fall in love with, I fell for someone who can never be mine._**

 ** _Unknown_**

* * *

Nick was sitting outside drawing with a miserable look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Jacqueline asked and Nick shook his head.

"Go away, Jackie," Nick mumbled, not looking up from his drawing.

"No," Jacqueline stated bluntly and Nick glared up at her.

Jacqueline grinned sitting down on the porch beside him.

"What are you drawing?" she asked, trying to get a peek at his sketch pad.

"Eliza-" he winced and rubbed his chest. "Her," Nicholas finished with a look of pure longing on his face.

Jacqueline frowned and looked at the picture. The drawing was of Elizabeth and Nick laying in a meadow gazing at each other as snow fell on them.

"Nicky…" Jacqueline started, and Nick shut his book and tossed it across the lawn.

"I miss her so much," Nick said, looking at Jacqueline with pain in his eyes.

"I know you do," Jacqueline replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I love her. I don't want to live without her," Nick continued and Jacqueline nodded.

"I know," she repeated.

"She said that I wasn't good enough for her. That I didn't belong in her world. I offered her my soul and she didn't want it," Nick looked down at his hands with disgust.

"Well, she lied. You're too good for her. Forget about her. There are other girls out there." Jacqueline said and Nick shook his head.

"I don't want another girl. I want her," Nick growled, Jacqueline placed her fingers beneath his chin and lifted his head up, forcing him to look at her.

"Look, who cares if she doesn't want you in her world. It doesn't matter. Because you'll always be number one in mine," Jacqueline admitted and Nick's eyes widened and a flush spread across his cheeks.

He glanced down at Jacqueline's lips before pulling away from her.

"Thanks little Sis…But sometimes that's not enough," he muttered, before standing up and going back inside the house.

Jacqueline gazed at his back with a wounded expression before getting up and going to get the sketchpad that Nick seemed to have forgotten.

She started at the back and flipped through the pages, glaring at the drawings of Elizabeth.

There were so many drawings.

Elizabeth playing the piano.

Elizabeth playing baseball.

Elizabeth smirking.

Elizabeth at prom.

Jacqueline wanted to rip the pages out one by one and light them on fire but she knew that Nick would never forgive her if she did. She turned the page and gasped.

There was a drawing of Jacqueline laughing.

Jacqueline sleeping.

Jacqueline smiling

Jacqueline pouting.

Jacqueline glaring

Jacqueline at the beach.

Jacqueline flipped through the pages, her heart beating faster with each drawing. Before Nick fell for Elizabeth, he'd been obsessed with drawing her.

Could Nick have once felt what she feels?

Jacqueline closed the book with a sigh.

She was getting her hopes up. Nick just saw her as his pesky little sister and nothing more.

And maybe that was for the best.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _The feelings that hurt most, the emotions that sting most, are those that are absurd - The longing for impossible things, precisely because they are impossible; nostalgia for what never was; the desire for what could have been; regret over not being someone else; dissatisfaction with the world's existence. All these half-tones of the soul's consciousness create in us a painful landscape, an eternal sunset of what we are."  
― _****_Fernando Pessoa_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love's to Blame**

 **Summary: How much I wished that Jacob Black had been born my brother, my flesh-and -blood brother, so that I would have some legitimate claim on him that still left me free of any blame now.  
Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 9, p.218**

 **Drabbles in the life of Bella and Jacob if their genders were reversed and if they were siblings.**

 **Warning:** **If incest bothers you, I'd suggest not reading it. Adult concepts.**

* * *

 **Drabble Four:** **How long had it been since she touched him?**

 ** _"_** ** _Touch. It is touch that is the deadliest enemy of chastity, loyalty, monogamy, gentility with its codes and conventions and restraints. By touch we are betrayed and betray others ... an accidental brushing of shoulders or touching of hands ... hands laid on shoulders in a gesture of comfort that lies like a thief, that takes, not gives, that wants, not offers, that awakes, not pacifies. When one flesh is waiting, there is electricity in the merest contact."  
― _****_Wallace Stegner_** ** _,_** ** _Angle of Repose_**

* * *

Jacqueline rolled out of bed, pausing only to tie up her long black hair – dark as night and soft as silk- and tiptoed silently to Nicholas's bedroom, barefooted.

Nick was sleeping stretched across his bed, chest rising and falling with each breath. Jacqueline crept over as quietly as she could, standing silently, looking down at Nick's face.

He was really handsome like this. His pale skin had an almost angelic glow in the moon light. Nick was wearing his red, silk night shirt and black sweat pants. He was stretched across the bed without a blanket, his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest and the barest imprint of abs. Jacqueline blushed her hand itching to touch him.

How long had it been since she touched him?

He looked so peaceful right now. It had been a while since Jacqueline had gotten a chance to see him without his walls up. He seemed to grow more distant and cold with each passing day and she could feel him slipping through her fingers.

Jacqueline hesitated for a brief moment before she moved. A few seconds later she had Nick pinned to the bed, both arms between her thighs as she straddled Nick's torso.

Nick didn't struggle.

"What are you doing Jackie?" he asked without opening his eyes. "Did you need something?"

Jacqueline nodded.

"Can I sleep in here?" she asked, and Nick tensed.

"Why? What's wrong with your room?" he grumbled.

Jacqueline didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Nick opened his eyes and stared up at her with an exasperated expression.

"I don't want to be alone," she admitted, placing her palm against Nick's chest over his heart.

Jacqueline searched his face for a long minute.

Did he feel it too?

Nick's expression soften for a fleeting moment then he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"Fine," he muttered, "Just get off of me,"

Jacqueline rolled to the other side of the bed and lay beside him. She curled into his side, wrapping her arms around his body, enjoying the coolness of his skin against hers and smiled.

"Thanks Nicky," she whispered.

"Don't call me that," Nick grunted, as he wrapped an arm around her.

They fell asleep like that and it was the most peaceful sleep that Jacqueline had gotten in months.

And, though he wouldn't admit it, she was sure Nick felt the same.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _I love to feel the temperature drop and the wind increase just before a thunderstorm. Then I climb in bed with the thunder."  
― _****_Amanda Mosher_** ** _,_** ** _Better to be able to love than to be loveable_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love's to Blame**

 **Summary:** ** _How much I wished that Jacob Black had been born my brother, my flesh-and -blood brother, so that I would have some legitimate claim on him that still left me free of any blame now.  
_** **Bella Swan, New Moon, Chapter 9, p.218**

 **Drabbles in the life of Bella and Jacob if their genders were reversed and if they were siblings.**

 **Warning:** **If incest bothers you, I'd suggest not reading it. Adult concepts.**

* * *

 **Drabble Five:** **He couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing, could he?**

 _ **"The question, love, is whether you want me enough to take the risk."**_

 _ **― Lisa Kleypas, Mine Till Midnight**_

* * *

Jacqueline was in her bed thinking about Nicholas.

Earlier that morning, she'd had an accidental run in with Nick as he was coming out of the bathroom. Nick must have forgotten to grab his towel this morning. Because he was naked and had looked utterly embarrassed at being caught.

Jacqueline's eyes traveled up and down Nick's body trying to burn every detail into her mind.

Who knew if she would ever have a chance like this again?

Her eyes trailed up those lean but firm legs. From his pale shoulders down his arms to his slender fingers- _**God, what she wouldn't give to have those fingers on her body, right now**_ _!_ Over his smooth chest to his taunt stomach, to his…

Jacqueline's eyes almost pooped out of her head as she gazed at her brother flaccid cock. She wondered what it would look like when it was hard…wondered how it would feel in her hand…How it would feel inside of her.

Her cheeks reddened and her fingers twitched with the desperate need to touch him…somewhere…anywhere…right there.

"Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to move?" Nick snapped.

Jacqueline had looked up to see Nick glaring at her, his chocolate brown hair, still wet from the shower, flopping in front of his left eye, water droplets running down his chest and she wanted to follow them with her tongue.

Those beautiful, irritated, brown eyes didn't exactly help Jacqueline with the wetness between her legs. She could imagine him pinning her against the door, his hands on her breast, pressing his lips to hers and grinding his cock against her leg until it was hard as steel.

Then he would lift her up and fuck her against the door –right here in the hall way- where anyone could catch them and he wouldn't care.

Oh god!

"Jackie?" Nick called, worry entering his voice, and Jacqueline ran back to her room shouting an apology over her shoulder.

She avoided Nick for the rest of the day because every time she saw him all she could picture was…

 _Pale hands caressing russet skin. Moans turning into screams. Kissing every inch of his body until he begged her to let him have her._

 _ **Mine.**_

She should be scared of how much she wants him…her brother… with those gorgeous brown eyes, a strong jaw, and lips that haunted her dreams.

Growling, Jacqueline ran her fingers through her dark raven locks and kicked the covers off herself. She wanted him, desperately… agonizingly… lustfully…she wanted him so badly that her skin literally burned with need…as if there was kerosene flowing through her veins.

But if Nick felt the same he certainly didn't show it.

Jacqueline laughed bitterly at herself before slamming her fist against her mattress.

Her skin was on fire and Jacqueline couldn't help it as she slipped a hand into her panties…feeling the heat and wetness against her fingers. She moaned softly, trying not be heard by Nick who was sleeping in the next room. She pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it to the floor along with her underwear.

She could just picture it… _taking Nick by surprise…creeping into his bedroom, wearing nothing but her robe….climbing into bed with him….she imagined touching his face…as she gently caressed his cheek…and he opened those brown eyes._

 _She'd run her hand under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin beneath her fingers. He'd be confused but then she'd kiss him and his hands would grab her hips. He'd roll them over so he was on top and pin them to the bed._

" _Do you want this Jackie?" he'd ask._

"Yes," Jacqueline moaned, before covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't inside of her, imagining it was Nick covering her mouth.

" _Shh! You don't want Charlie to come interrupt us, do you?" Nick asked._

Jacqueline shook her head _and Nick let go of her wrist, to open her robe._

 _He slid his hand to her breast and her nipples puckered in response. Nick pinched one and Jacqueline bit her lip the keep from crying out._

Jacqueline twisted and pulled her nipples for a few minutes before tossing her head back and moaning low in her throat.

 _Nick slowly and softly flicked his tongue over each nipple, teasing them until she was ready to beg._

"Please," Jacqueline pleaded, her voice soft.

 _Nick sucked her nipple into his mouth and bit down on it firmly_ causingJacqueline to moan loudly.

She slapped a hand over her mouth and paused, listening for any sign that Nick had heard her. When it was clear the Nick was still sleeping, Jacqueline went back to her fantasy.

" _Spread your legs for me, Jackie," Nick said and Jacqueline spread her thighs wide,_

 _Nick ran a finger over her smooth pussy and slowly pushed his index finger and middle finger into her, gently rubbing his thumb around her clit._

Jacqueline bit her bottom lip to suppress the moans rising within her.

 _Nick teased and stroked her pussy, spreading and thrusting his fingers into her until her body shook and right when she was about to go over the edge…he pulled his fingers out._

"Oh Nick…Nicky, please…" Jacqueline begged, grinding against her hand. "Please, don't stop…please,"

 _Nick smiled, his brown eyes glowing with warmth._

" _You know I wouldn't leave you hanging," he said, pushing his fingers back in._

"Yes," Jacqueline hissed, and for a brief second she thought she heard a thump but she ignored it.

" _Tell me what you want, Jackie," Nick purred in her ear, giving her a hard thrust._

"You," Jacqueline cried, rocking her hips into her hand. "I want you,"

" _Say it again!" Nick demanded, as she bucked faster and faster, feeling an orgasm building inside her._

"You…God, I want you, Ni- _ **oh god**_ …yes," Jacqueline moaned.

 _Nick replaced his fingers with his cock, slamming into her_ and Jacqueline almost screamed.

They're both breathing deeply when Nick pulls back until only the tip is inside her….and when she looked into those brown eyes, she saw lust …and soul searing love glowing in there depths.

"Yes," she moans, as she fingers herself.

" _I love you, Jacqueline," Nick confessed, before slamming into her again and again until Jacqueline finally tumbles over the edge._

"Nick…oh my god, Nick. I'm c…Cumming! Oh god, I'm Cumming…Yes, I love you…I love you so much!" Jacqueline hisses, as her back arched of the bed, speeding up her thrusts as she imagines Nick inside of her… _a little harder…a little faster…and Nick comes with a loud grunt as he buries himself deep inside her_ …then she comes back to herself, sighing when she saw the mess she'd made on her sheets.

It was a good thing it was her turn to do the laundry. She pants and falls back onto her bed exhausted.

Next door, she hears a faint groan and Jacqueline realizes that Nick is awake. She blushed and wondered if he heard her.

"Oh fuck," Nick moaned and Jacqueline quietly slipped out of bed.

He couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing, could he?

She opened her door and slipped silently into the hallway. She tiptoed to his door and peeked in through the lock-hole.

She gasped, her body instantly tingling with want.

Nick was stroking his cock rapidly, twisting and pulling with a pained grunt. His breathing was ragged and his eyes squeezed closed, stomach tense. Suddenly, his stroking slowed down and he made a frustrated sound before letting go of his cock.

"This is wrong," he muttered and seemed as though he was going to leave himself like that. 'I shouldn't be doing this,"

She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her.

"Please," she whispered and Nick groaned, as though he could hear her.

Jacqueline moaned, low in her throat and Nick's hand gripped his cock tightly as he furiously pumped himself.

"Oh, yes," Jacqueline cried, "Just like that…please,"

Nick gasped and threw his head back, his hips bucking frantically.

"More…Cum for me…I want to see you cum," Jacqueline begged and Nick lost it.

"Fuck!" he shouted and his hips bucking into his fist at an uncontrollable rate.

Jacqueline's eyes widened as he came and the name that escaped his lips.

She quickly ran back to her room and quietly closed her door.

Her own name echoing through her ears.

* * *

 _ **"You're my sister," he said finally. "My sister, my blood, my family. I should want to protect you"—he laughed soundlessly without any humor—"to protect you from the sort of boys who want to do with you exactly what I want to do."**_

 _ **― Cassandra Clare, City of Glass**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Love's to Blame**

 **Summary: Drabbles in the life of Bella and Jacob if their genders were reversed and if they were siblings.**

 **Warning: if incest bothers you, I'd suggest not reading it. Adult concepts.**

* * *

 **Drabble Six: Let's Go for A Ride!**

 ** _"_** ** _Throw me across the back of your bike and show me what it feels like to have the wind in your face and the sun on your skin, day in and day out. If it's anything like this, then it must be heaven on earth."_**

 ** _-C.M. Stunich, Losing Me, Finding You (Triple M)_**

* * *

"Can you give me a ride to school?" Nicholas asked.

Jacqueline looked up from her breakfast.

"What's wrong with your truck?" she asked, confused.

"It won't start," Nicholas grumbled, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" Jacqueline questioned.

"No," Nicholas said, quickly. "Can you just give me a ride?"

Jacqueline shrugged.

"Sure thing, Nicky." She agreed, "But I thought you didn't like my motorcycle."

"I never said that," Nicholas argued.

"You said it was stupid and reckless."

"Everyone needs to be a little stupid and reckless every now and again,"

"That's what I said,"

"And I'm agreeing with you." Nicholas growled, an angry flush on his face. "Now, can we go?"

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow but decided to let it drop.

She stood up and put her plate in the sink. Nicholas followed her and rinsed her plate off before putting it on the rack to dry. He shot her an irritated look and Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

She grabbed her bag and they headed out. Jacqueline flung her right leg over the seat of her bike and gripped the handlebars. She started it and smirked when Nicholas jumped from the sound of it roaring to life.

"Ready, Nicky?" she asked, her eyes glinting with mischief, as she patted the seat behind her.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet?" Nicholas questioned, as he clumsily climbed on behind her.

Jacqueline shrugged.

"Nah, I'm cool," she said, enjoying the warmth of Nicholas's body pressed against her back.

"Isn't that unsafe? What if something happens?" Nicholas's voice was soft and serious.

"Quit being a wuss. You'll be fine as long as you hold on tight," she reaches back and places his hands on her hips, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Nicholas's face had turned red and his fingers twitched.

"Come on, We're going to be late," he grumbled, wrapping his arms all the way around her waist.

"Sure, Sure. We'll get there on time," she said, and took off.

As she weaved in and out of traffic, she enjoyed the way Nicholas leaned against her every time she turned. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and Jaqueline couldn't help but shiver.

Nicholas's hands teased the skin between her shirt and her shorts and her whole body tensed up. His fingers moved around, slipping under her shirt to rest at the small of her back. Her skin burned where he touched, and the places that he didn't longed for that heat.

Jacqueline bit her lip and sped up a little bit so that Nick had to hold on tighter. She was sure that she felt something hard pressed against her rear. She pressed back against it and Nick groaned in her ear.

Too soon, they pulled into the school parking lot. The second she turned off the bike, Nick sprang off like something burned him, almost falling over in his haste.

Jacqueline got off the bike smoothly, smirking as she watched Nick hold his bag in front of him.

"Did you feel it?" she asked, and Nick's eyes narrowed.

"W-what?" he questioned, suspiciously.

 _The Heat_ , she thought.

"The awesomeness of my bike," Jacqueline replied, giving him a nice, friendly, punch on his shoulder. "What else would I be talking about?"

Nicholas winces and rubs his shoulder.

"Right," he muttered. "Well, I've got to get to class,"

"Bye," Jacqueline chirped, "Do you need a ride home?"

Nicholas hesitated before replying.

"No, I'll just get a ride with Elizabeth," he said and Jacqueline frowned.

"Oh, okay," she said and Nicholas patted her on the head before hurrying off to class.

Jacqueline sighed and grabbed her bag. She turned to head to class and locked eyes with Elizabeth, who was glaring at her from across the parking lot.

Jacqueline glared back, before storming off to class.

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _When I touch you, your aura…it smolders, increases. Why? Why, Sydney?" he used that hand to pulled me closer. "Why do you react that way if I don't mean anything to you?"_**

 ** _-Richelle Mead, The Indigo Spell (Bloodlines, #3)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love's to Blame**

 **Summary: Drabbles in The Life of Bella and Jacob If Their Genders Were Reversed and If They Were Siblings.**

 **Warning: If Incest Bothers You, I'd Suggest Not Reading It. Adult Concepts.**

* * *

 **Drabble Seven: Like A Virgin**

 ** _"_** ** _I think he seriously believes deflowering an angel could mean an eternity in fiery hell,"_**

 ** _-Cynthia Hand, Unearthly_**

* * *

"So have you and Elizabeth done it yet?" Jacqueline asked, laying spread-eagled on Nicholas's bed.

"Done what?" Nicholas asked, not looking up from The Sound of Waves, a book Elizabeth loaned him.

Jacqueline rolled her eyes at Nicholas's innocence.

"Have you and Elizabeth took a trip to pound town?"

"…What?"

"Bumped uglies?"

"…huh?"

"Knocked boots?"

"Knocked what?"

"You know, checked the oil? Feed the kitty? Did the no pants dance?"

Nicholas stared at her as if she lost her mind.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Jaqueline slapped her hand against her forehead and groaned.

"And you call yourself a man." She grumbled and Nick glared at her. "I'm asking if you and Elizabeth have had sex yet,"

"Oh," Nicholas mouthed and went back to reading his book.

Jacqueline mentally counted down how long it would take for her question to reach him.

She'd just made it too four when Nicholas dropped his book.

"Wait…What?!" he exclaimed, face turning redder than a tomato, _"Jackie."_

Jacqueline smirked.

"What? I was just curious." She said, rolling onto her stomach.

"That's none of your business," he growled and turned his back towards her.

Jacqueline arched eyebrow.

"So, I take it that's a no?"

The look Nick sent over his shoulder could have melted steel.

"For your information, Elizabeth and I have decided to wait." He sniffed and Jacqueline smirked.

"She won't put out without a ring around her finger, huh." Jacqueline stated and Nick frowned, but didn't deny it.

"Hmm," Jacqueline murmured, stretching and enjoying the way Nick's eyes trailed down her body before he turned to pick up his book.

There was a reason that she was wearing her skimpiest nightgown and had locked the door before she laid down on his bed.

"Anyway, I don't see how my sex life is any of your business," Nicholas stated and Jacqueline giggled under her breath.

"Everything about you is my business," Jacqueline replied and Nick's eyes narrowed.

"Have you…" he paused to clear his throat, refusing to look up from his book, "Um…so, have you ever, you know…"

"Are you asking if I'm a virgin, Nicky?" Jacqueline couldn't stop the wicked grin that spread across her face.

Nick blushed from his cheeks down past his neck.

"What do you think?" she asked, when he didn't say anything.

"I don't know," Nick admitted and shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, why do you care?" Jacqueline asked, as she rolled onto her back again, and material of her gown skims over her thighs.

"B-because…" Nicholas stutter for a moment and she smirks when Nick stares at her legs for a few beats longer than normal. "…you're my little sister and it's my job to look after you,"

"Is that really the only reason?" Jacqueline asked, and bit her lip.

Nicholas's face became unreadable as he stared at her and Jacqueline hated when he shut down on her like that.

"What other reason would there be?"

Jacqueline made a face before sighing.

"I'm still a virgin," she admitted and Nick's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Okay," he said and Jacqueline knew that she'd pushed as far as she could tonight.

"Well, Good night, Nicky," she said and rolled off the bed.

"You're going to bed?" Nick questioned, glancing at his clock. "It's still early,"

Jacqueline was happy that he desired her company but decided not to over stay her welcome.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep," she said and wrapped her arms around him, dragging him into a tight hug. "Wouldn't want to turn ugly,"

He circled his arms around her. "Impossible,"

"Thanks, Nick," She whispered near his ear before she pressed a kiss against his cheek and, when she pulled away, she saw him take a peek down the front of her nightgown.

They stayed close, their faces inches apart, their arms still around each other.

"For what?" he asked and his gaze dropped to her lips.

"For always looking out for me," she said and hoped he'd kiss her.

Nick's brows furrowed then he shook his head.

"Good night, Jackie," he said, pushing her away.

Jacqueline made her way to the door and paused.

"You know, if you ever want to check for yourself if my virginity is intact, just let me know,"

"What?" Nick's eyes widened.

Jacqueline closed the door and ran off to her room, laughing her head off.

* * *

" ** _He'd never be able to touch her, and as passionate as she was, she'd eventually need a man who could,"_**

 ** _-Gene Showalter, The Darkest Whisper (Lords of The Underworld, #4)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love's to Blame**

 **Summary: Drabbles in The Life of Bella and Jacob If Their Genders Were Reversed and If They Were Siblings.**

 **Warning: If Incest Bothers You, I'd Suggest Not Reading It. Adult Concepts.**

* * *

 **Drabble Eight: Fated to love what I can't have**

 **"** **I wish I could live five lives! Then I could have been born in five different towns…and had five different careers, and…fallen in love with the same person, five times,"**

 **-Inoue Orihime, Bleach**

* * *

Jacqueline leaned against her car and waited for Nicholas to say goodbye to Elizabeth so they could head to the bonfire.

Charlie had been getting on her case about the danger of motorcycles again and she finally got that last piece she needed to finish building her car, so here she was.

She ran into some guys on the beach the other day and they invited her to their party. She figured this would be a good chance for her to spend some time with him without Elizabeth and Charlie hanging around.

Nicholas and Elizabeth got out of her Volvo. Elizabeth took one look at her and sneered.

"Call me whenever you're ready to come home," she told Nicholas, "And I'll be here, Love,"

"I won't be out too late," he replied and Elizabeth gave him one of her dazzling smiles that made Jacqueline want to gag.

Elizabeth turned toward her and glared.

"Doesn't she own a clothes that make her look less like a harlot?" Elizabeth scoffed.

Jacqueline glanced down at her sheer off-shoulder beach lace dress that Jessica had recommended.

 _"_ _This dress is sure to get any guys attention," Jessica had said._

Jacqueline wondered if Jessica would have been so helpful if she knew that the guy she was after was Nicholas.

Nicholas glanced at Jacqueline and his jaw dropped. Jacqueline gave him a nervous smile and waved.

Nicholas smiled back and turned to say something to Elizabeth and Elizabeth lopped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Jacqueline sighed and turned her gaze to the ground.

Jealousy was a bitch…and so was Elizabeth Cullen.

Nicholas and the Ice-Queen finally came apart for air and Elizabeth smirked, shooting a smug look in Jacqueline's direction.

Jacqueline let a slow grin spread across her face when Nicholas walked away from Elizabeth without another word.

"Hey, Nicky," she said as she stepped away from her car and jogged quickly over to him, threw my arms around him, smirking at Elizabeth over his shoulder.

Nicholas hugged her back and buried his face in her shoulder. Jacqueline closed her eyes, contented, wishing they could stay like that forever. They sprang apart when they heard the growl of a Volvo engine.

Nicholas turned to wave goodbye to that mood-killing-bitch and frowned when he saw her car already speeding off in the other direction.

He looked guilty then sent a glare in his sister's direction.

"Nice," he commented, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What?" Jacqueline widened her eyes in fake innocence.

"I'm going to have to hear about that later," he growled and Jacqueline grinned.

"Well a least you'll have some fun before mommy dearest comes back to scold you," she joked.

Nick's glare darkened.

"Don't push your luck, Jackie," he snapped, getting in the car.

Jacqueline laughed, loudly.

"Oh, Nicky," she gasped –still chuckling- as she got in the driver's seat, "You can't push what you don't have,"

If she had any luck at all then she would have been born to any other family and Nick wouldn't be her brother.

She'd probably still fall in love with him anyway and he still wouldn't want to be with her.

Her luck sucked like that.

* * *

 **"** **He clung to her more tightly, knotting his hands in her hair, trying to tell her, with the press of his mouth on hers, all the things he could never say out loud: I love you: I love you and I don't care that you're my sister: don't be with him, do want him, don't go with him. Be with me. Want me. Stay with me. I don't know how to be without you."**

 **Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes (The Mortal Instruments #2)**


End file.
